custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Spirian and the Mountain of Fire
Toa Spirian and the Mountain of Fire is a story about Toa Jovan and his team. Toa Spirian Jovan - leader Marstor - second-in-command Varas Ecsa Shoru Denara Enemies Makuta Spirah 'Echo' 1 Male Vortixx 1 of Krekka's Species The Olmak Gate's defence mechanism Narok - the Constrictor Eel Neutral Turaga Mahk Nynrah (island and matoran) Rahi The Sea Chapter One Two small feet clanged across the metal walkway. On the island of Nynrah, Matoran of Iron worked to build basic weaponary and on occasion, luxuries for themselves. Freetime was not really known to these certain Matoran. The feet belonged to a Matoran named Jovan. Jovan was not a Matoran of Iron, but of Magnetism. Both elements of Matoran had a strong alliance, and traded often. Jovan was picking up a package today. Little did he know that that package would change his life. Jovan walked along a walkway to Turaga Mahk's meditation cantre. Soft fluting filled the chamber, and Jovan saw Turaga Mahk sitting in the Lotus Position. He remembered when the Turaga was a Toa. Jovan had been making delivery of crystaline protodermis to the island. Toa Mahk, the Toa of Iron, took six of the crystals and poured his Toa Energy into them. He was about to hide all six across the island, in hope that six Matoran would come to the isnad and find them. As he turned to run to the first location, he dropped a Stone. Jovan was standing by the large crate of crystaline protodermis, shocked by what he saw, and couldn't move he was so in awe. The Stone fell in the soft sand and a small grey hand picked it up. The hand belonged to Eroc, a travelling De-Matoran. As he grasped the Stone, bright light exploded from it. Eroc screamed as his body strengthened and grew. Once the light had faded, Jovan could see two different people. One was a Toa, grey armour and shaking. And the other was a Turaga, with a look of dimay in his eyes. The Toa ran, he dove into the sea and dived. Jovan ran to the Turaga, and asked what was wrong. That's when he saw that the Turaga was Mahk. Turaga Mahk inclined his head slightly. When he turned and saw Jovan standing at the door, he beckoned him in. As Jovan and the Turaga walked to the far wall of the meditation chamber, Jovan saw Mahk's face drawn. 'What is the matter, Turaga? Have you seen something that has troubled you?' Jovan's voice was soft and quiet, as not to disturb the others who were meditating. Mahk shook his head, replied 'No.', and pointed his Badge of Office at a carving in the wall. The three virtues. 'Remember these virtues, Jovan. Unity, duty and destiny. Remember them, for all our sakes.' Jovan was about to ask the wise one what he meant exatly, but he did not want to sadden him. 'Yes Turaga, I will remember them.' he said. Turaga Mahk smiled, then gave Jovan the package. The Turaga reached into a little crack in the wall, and pulled a stone out. A stone with a piece of string tied around it, and a name. Jovan saw the name was his, and slowly backed away. 'What...what are you doing Jovan? I am giving you a gift! An item of great power, and you flee?' Jovan stopped, he had never heard the Turaga so upset. He drooped his head and took the stone from Mahk, holding it by the string and dropped it into his bag. 'Why are you not simply grasping the stone? Hmm? You could be great you know.' Mahk said, as if he would never give up on Jovan. Jovan shook his head. 'I know what this delivery is Turaga Mahk, and I do not like the propersition that comes with it. I can feel the power of it, and would like to leave it in the Toa Stone!' Chapter Two Jovan was fuming. A kind, sweet old Turaga had nearly tricked him into giving his life away. Mahk had obviously wanted Jovan to stay on the island and protect it, but Jovan lived for travel and the Sea. He was a wanderer, and a joyrneyer, not a defence mechanism. He sat on the side of his Transport Vessel, holding his bag. 'There is no use pondering now.' Jovan placed the bag, with the Toa Stone inside, on the side of the craft. With the natural swell of the ocean, the bag might've fallen off, into the Sea. Jovan had gone to help another Matoran of Magnetism with a rigging, so he didn't notice the Toa Stone in his bag start to glow furiously. When he did, it was too late. He ran to the bag, and looked inside. The Toa Stone was shining, an almost burning light. Jovan was thrown to the other side of the boat, bag still in hand. The Trading Vessel had hit a reef, which was odd considering that they had travelled this route thousands of times before. The boat shuddered, like it was being hit. Again it shuddered, and again! Jovan looked in the bag to the Toa Stone. 'The power from this must be doing something. I have to lose it!' ''Jovan thought. He rose, determined to be rid of the powerful Stone. The Matoran didn't take another step, he was frozen with fear. A great monsterous creature had risen from the Sea, red and black tentacles hanging off its head. Rows of jagged teeth lined its mouth, and its eyes glowed a viscous yellow. If Jovan could listen to the thoughts of the Toa Stone, he would have heard pleas and cries for help. ''Use me...use me...it can be defeated...but only if you use me... Narok looked around. He had come to this place, so far from his home, following a scent. It smelt soooo good, and Narok was hungry, no food for thirty years. Drool fell from the creature's mouth, the scent was strongest around one little Matoran. Narok roared. Category:Stories